User talk:Ixsc15
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bull.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello, Thanks for sorting out those pages. I have also added the bit about Barclay and Edwin in the cage at the end. That is quite an amusing spectacle. I also thank you for doing the skirmish stuff which I don't bother with because I don't know exactly how each of the characters behave. I have also improved Steele's image and added a small section and a link about how to change your lord which is found here: Changing the lord. Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 14:21, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to ask before, but I just wanted to know if you liked the new pics for Steele, The King and Lord Barclay. Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 14:24, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, i'm glad you like the pictures. The other images of Lady Seren and The King were uploaded by me and I tried to find some better images to replace the blurry ones. I haven't found any yet but I really don't like them. I have replaced the picture of the king with one of the ones that demonstrates the 'changing the lord' mod that I told you about. Could you tell me any other mods like this? By the way, since then, I have found that the children who are often skipping atound the castle can be made into lords. it really is quite amusing to look at the top of your keep and see a child. With that mod, I'd like to play as The King or The Queen. Who would you like to play as? I will also try taking some screenshots in the game and sorting them out to pt them in this wiki. Hopefully they will be better than the blurry ones. Finally, I just wanted to ask, the pics on Matthew Steele's page - I'm not 100% sure whether they're of him or Sir William. P.S. I also hope we can make this wiki better by adding more info about the games as I own Stronghold Legends too. Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 09:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) By the way, using mods, is it possible to play as Duke de Montparnasse, Lord Beaufort or Sir Hugo Blanc. Those pages could also do with some more info if so. The basic info is right but the info is a little basic. It only tells you what the characters do and doesn't give any tips on how to beat them or, if the game can be modded to use them, how they would react in kingmaker. Also, this wiki could do with some more walkthroughs don't you think? To find some that are already done just go to stronghold knights. Their walkthroughs are very good indeed. However, from experience, they don't always word, as with Barclay and The Hawk's attempted siege of Edwin's old castle. What puzzles me there though is that, despite having no catapults after I destroyed them, the soldiers just stood outside the gate taking archer fire, as though I was going to let them in. BUT they still had loads of laddermen but they didn't use them. Then The Hawk attacked and where left in the same situation but as with Barclay, he didn't bother to use his laddermen. So I sent some pikemen out to kill them and drew The Hawk's army to death by archers with some outlaws. That was how I won. Cheers, see you later Hypno-disc (talk) 09:20, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Cheers for your response, If you can tell me how to hook stronghold up to multiplayer and give me your details and a time, then we can do battle! When you said about the underlings, is it possible to get them in kingmaker because they never seem to appear there. Thing is, it says on the page of the 'changing the lord' mod, that you can't play online using that particular mod so I don't know if there is any other way of changing the character. In kingmaker, I usually make some thick walls with some towers and ballistae and mangonels. The mangonels may not be very accurate but the ammo can fly over a large area, doing a lot of damage to a large army. I also like to amass my forces quickly and while the other players bring a catapult or two, I bring several, along with a reasonable army. I don't use archers and crossbowmen in most sieges, unless against Edwin, Olaf, or The Bull. I mostly use around 30 spearmen and 25 pikemen, then about 35 macemen, then around 15 swords men and finally, between three and ten knights. If the others bring down the walls and keep the enemy troops distracted but don't go in, then I often wisk my knights in and they go beat the lord, swiping the victory from the others! I usually amass a secondary force for defencive purposes this usually consists of around 30-40 archers, 25-35 crossbowmen, a few outlaws and axe-throwers and inside, several berserkers, plenty of spear and pikemen, and always have at least A knight and several swordsmen protecting the lord. How do you go about siegeing and defending. Perhaps after a battle with each other, we could team up and play against some other budding lords from all over the place. According to your page, you live in Butapest. If you wish to know, I live in Leeds. Until we meet again, happy siegeing, Hypno-disc (talk) 09:06, January 11, 2013 (UTC) PS, I hope you like the new pics of the stocks and outlaw Hi again, I was just wondering if you think Lord Barclay makes the shooting of Sir Grey even more harsh than it already is by shouting 'Silence you prating old fool'. Don't you think that's harsh? Cheers again. Hypno-disc (talk) 09:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Cheers for you speedy reply. Sounds great, can I have the time in British time please? I think between 4pm and 8pm on either saturday or sunday would do. Would it be possible to play two games, one as enemies and one as allies, and invite some others to play maybe, I have spoken to my old maths teacher Mr Brealey, so when I get a time for him to play I will contact you and see if you are able to play, is that OK? But I think if we do play against him we should be a little gentler than normal with him for the simple reason that he has played on it before but he hasn't played for a while so he needs to get used to it again. Both of us also have stronghold legends so we could also play on that if you have it. I look forwards to playing with you Cheers again, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Soz i forgot to ask, but do you have a password for multiplayer, if not, I will try and talk to Mr Brealey again before the end of the day and if he doesn't have one, then I can give him the time. You don't have to worry about me, I don't have a password yet. What is your user name on multiplayer? Cheers once more, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:36, January 11, 2013 (UTC) If you want to know the name that I use, it is Lord Aragorn for now but I may change it later on. If I do, I'll let you know so we can meet up and have a game at anytime. Monday to Friday I am sometimes available between 5pm and 7pm so if you want a midweek game then I will let you know. Mr Brealey may not be able to play this time but I will let you know when he can. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:46, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Right then, we can play either today at 3:30 or more likely on saturday or sunday at around 6:30pm. So long as I am able to get on our computer and multiplayer will work, then let the siege commence! By the way, I now doubt Mr B will be able to play this weekend because I need his username so I can find him but he should be able to play by some point next week. I will let you know when. If we both play with him then I think we should get a computer player involved or choose one of your other friends to play. After battling each other, do you think we should team up and take on some other players? Cheers, I look forward to playing together, See you there, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:06, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Right, either tonight at 3:30 but more likely tomorrow at 6:30. So it's okay to have a 2 matches - one as foes then one as friends - then? See you on the battlefield. Hypno-disc (talk) 13:32, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's 15:30 tonight if i'm on the computer, if not, saturday at 18:30. Should we have two games then or not? Sorry to keep bugging you about it but I just want to know. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:43, January 11, 2013 (UTC) PS I need an answer to the above question by 13:50 Thanks, Hypno-disc (talk) 13:45, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Sorry I couldn't play earlier but due to a last minute unexpected commitment I wasn't able to get on the computer. However if you're ready to play now. I am. See you maybe? Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 20:39, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I am available after around 18:30 GMT to play until around 20:00 - 21:00 GMT. Some of the multiplayers were weardos leaving messages like BREAD. By the way, when I come to play, will you name have a lock next to it? Is your name still Cassius 2? Because you'll need to know, I've decided to change my name to Sir Ironside. I also have another opponent found for a game next week. I could host the game with the strongholdwiki password like we're using tonight. These are Mr B and Ryan Marchant. Once I have their names then I will tell you so we can have me and you vs them. Does that sound good to you. Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 17:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) See you there then. If I am not there then try again around 19:00. Wait a few minutes though. Is it OK if we have a game against Mr B and Ryan when I have their details next week Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 17:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) OK then, when I get a date and time from you then I will notify them but I'll need a day's notice between monday and thursday. This is so I can see them and tell them at school. I'll also give them the password and also our names so that they can find which of us is hosting the match. It seems more likely our game will now be at 19:00 because my dad has just gone to get my tea but I shouldn't be too long. See you on the battlefield 'Cassius II' 18:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) OK then, when I get a date and time from you then I will notify them but I'll need a day's notice between monday and thursday. This is so I can see them and tell them at school. I'll also give them the password and also our names so that they can find which of us is hosting the match. It seems more likely our game will now be at 19:00 because my dad has just gone to get my tea but I shouldn't be too long. I forgot to log in on the last message See you on the battlefield 'Cassius II' Hypno-disc (talk) 18:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I should be able to play soon. If we have two games like we said we would, can we have the second game as allies against two other random players? I just thought it might be good to see how we work as allies for a 2v2 game against Ryan and Mr B at some point next week. We can assess each others stregnths and weaknesses so we know how we'll work together when we play them. Is that OK with you? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 18:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm ready. But before we begin, our second game will also be hosted by me but open to any two other players without a password, see you in a mo then! 19:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm ready. But before we begin, our second game will also be hosted by me but open to any two other players without a password, see you in a mo then! FORGOT TO LOG IN AGAIN! Lol Hypno-disc (talk) 19:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) This sounds like a good idea, However I had a problem beforehand. Before I decided to update stronghold 2 and I clicked on multiplayer, it came up saying that an update was available. However, I could find no way to skip or get around this. Therefore I had to get the updates so I could get on multiplayer. It was such a pain. I am not sure but won't removing the udates just put that in my path. It seems to make it compulsory in multiplayer to download the updates so I'll have a look on the net and see if I can find a different solution. Cheers Hypno-disc (talk) 08:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I've just had a look on the net and this may be the problem: 'This sounds like a synchronisation issue to me. The fact that you were able to connect at all makes me believe that it's not related to (obvious) network problems. Synchronisation issues happen when computers/networks have different speeds or a hiccup happens somewhere in the network (e.g. packet burst, a flooded router). 'What can you do? Ensure you meet the minimum requirements and/or beef it up a bit. And pray a lot.' This is all I can find for the mo, Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:48, January 14, 2013 (UTC)